A Husband For Christmas
by MidnightAngelWings21
Summary: WARNING:there is some lemon don't read if you don't like lemon. This is a Chirstmas type of story Kagome is a workaholic she has a one night stand with Sesshomaru.I redid it and I hope you like it


A Husband For Christmas 

**I had Fluffy Kitty beat this story then I went over it **

**and added some other thing to it hope you like it.**

**Thank you for your help Fluffy Kitty. **

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah I know all you have to do is take this to the office, go over this and have this copied..." A young woman about twenty three said to her demon assistant her as phone rang. "Just do that while I take this call. The meeting will start within the hour."<p>

Going over to her phone she passed by a picture of her family just giving it a sad glance as she got to the phone."Tokyo Tech Inc. This is Higurashi speaking." She answered trying to get ready for the meeting.

"Hey girly what are you doing tonight?" It was one of her closes friends. Sango liked to drag her any where she could so she could hook up with someone whether if he was a human, demon or hanyō. She just wanted her friend to have some fun and not die from working too much.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a while. So why do you want to know what I am doing?" Higurashi ask stopping her task. She just knew that Sango was up to something but couldn't think of what kind of thing she was up to.

"Kagome you know that Miroku is at the states for that conference thing and my company is having a party tonight."

"No Sango I can't go I have work tha-" Kagome argued.

"YEAH, yeah, yeah, I know but you are the CEO. You can take a little time off besides it is Friday you need to be out tonight." Sango argued right back.

"Yes but right now I have a meeting to go to and I don't have time,"Kagome stated.

"Don't give me that stuff Kagome. I just want you to have something to do that isn't related to work. You need to get out a little to relax and get a man. I mean both of your older brothers and older sister are married as well as having kids all I am saying is that you need to live a little."Kagome gave up when Sango said that. Kagome knew that she should relax hell her mother, father,_ and_ everyone in the family were on her case about getting married and having kids.

"I will. Right after this month I'll go on vacation have some drinks then look for a man, demon or hanyō to have a good time." Sarcasm dripping from ever word. Her assistant was looking at her like she finally lost it from working too much.

"I know that is sarcasm. You know I hate when people do that. Anyway I just need someone to come with me for this little party to night and you owe me for last time." Sango said her husband on the other line and he was grinning knowing the plan his wife had for their little friend.

"Fine I'll go but I'm just staying for an hour and no more. I have to go." Kagome said as she looked at the clock getting her things. "Great I'll be picking you up at seven sharp. But you have to promise me you will not work or talk about work." Sango said picking out Kagome's dress for tonight.

"Yes I promise I won't do that. I have to go now, see you later." Kagome didn't want to stay on the phone because she might get sucked into going shopping with her. Seeing how much time she had Kagome grabbed her things and left for the meeting.

* * *

><p>On his laptop was a young Inu demon with long silver hair in a ponytail and cold golden eyes was waiting for the CEO of Tokyo tech Inc. He is running late and that was a problem with him. He just finished his I.M., with the owner of his company about what to do about this problem that came up when he was coming to this meeting, when the door opened up.<p>

Thinking it was the man he looked up only to see a woman entering the conferences room. She look good with her suit which was not showing any unnecessary amount of skin, her hair was half up half down her blue eyes look at him and gave him a nod as she went to the set across from him.

Taking a deep breath pulling in her scent, his head started to spin like he was getting high but her scent was so addictive that he couldn't stop taking in her scent. "Mr. Taishō I understand that you have somewhere to be so let's make this fast. My name is Kagome..." Kagome began.

"Did Higurashi have something more important to do than to come to this meeting?" The young Taishō cut her off not even looking up from his papers.

Sliding her papers over Kagome smiled at him. "But sir Higurashi is here my name is Higurashi Kagome. Sorry, I thought I lost something but it's here. If you would just sign this then we can leave." Kagome said as she looks at the contract from his company. "Well at least you are to the point unlike other women." He said under his breath.

"Taishō and I have been talking about adding the Kumo Inc. onto this deal but he has not put it in this form did he take my advice on not adding them?" Kagome asked.

Looking up to her He didn't know that his father had wanted to join a deal with that deceitful little spider. "He said nothing about that to me so you'll have to talk to him about that. But if I were you I would have nothing to do with his company." He said as he finshed signing the paper work seeing if he miss some thing then handed it over to her.

"Well, my company is having a Christmas party tonight and my father told me to invite you. Here is the address and the time it'll be." Mr. Taishō said as he slid the invitation over to Kagome. "I'm sorry but I have something to do tonight please give my regards to him." Kagome said as she gave it back to him. Then looked over the paper he had just signed to make sure everything was in order.

"I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night Kagome?" Mr. Taishō asks as he reaches into his breast pocket fishing for something. Straightening out her back head held high she looked deep into his eyes.

"I am sorry _Mr. Taishō_ but I have things to do and not much time in which to do them. Also, like you I have places I need to be. It was nice doing business with you." Kagome said getting frustrated that he called her by her first name, while they were working together, she never liked to mix business with pleasure she grabbed the papers that were signed.

As she was about to exit the room it was blocked by the Inu demon. "Well, what about having coffee with me at say four tomorrow?" He said trying to save face because no one said no to Taishō Sesshōmaru. Women would throw themselves at him, if he said to kiss the ground they would do it just because he said to.

Looking him up and down Kagome put on a smile that said she like what she sees but what came out of her mouth shocked him. "Well I am sorry but I don't date people I work with or people who think every girl wants to sleep with them. You have been with what a hundred thousand women only to throw them away? Yeah, no thanks I don't need to be treated like trash thank you. Next meeting I hope to see Taishō here so we can talk about things. Good day Mr. Taishō." Kagome end her little speech with slamming the door which brought the stunned Inu out of his shell shock state.

Looking at the door he went after her. Sesshōmaru's eyes was red with anger no one ever rejected him he was the one who did the rejecting looking around he saw his assistant there he told him to get the papers he left on the table. "Kagome you have a call on line four." Hearing her name he looked to where that voice called back to see her go to her office he went to her office door Kagome was on the phone "No you could pick me up at home I should be there at say five ok bye." He heard her say from the door.

Sesshōmaru walked away. Yes he left, but that does not mean that he had given up. He will make her see what she had said no to. He would get a file of all her past jobs, schooling, boyfriends and anything else that he could us to his advantage. He would make her fall for him then when she was deeply in love with him he would leave her helpless and broken while he gose off to find his next victim.

* * *

><p>Coming home on the subway during rush hour always killed her. No matter what time of the day someone would try to feel her up. The majority of them were sometimes young men since the older men ride during the later morning and early afternoon.<p>

Her friends told her she should get a car or a taxi to go everywhere Kagome's excuse was that if she did take a cab every where she went that after a month she would use so much money that it could pay for another country to be made. If she got her own car she would have no where to park it since ever one liked to hog the parking spots.

The subways and buses wereall over the places she needs to be it's easy and cheap. It's not that she was watching her money, because she was a CEO and had an apartment building that was for high end people, demons and hanyos smack dab in the hottest place in Tokyo. Her job paid well, it was just how she was raised not having that much growing up plus it didn't hurt to save. She would give some money to her family and donate a large portion to help an orphanage that she had built.

Entering the lobby she had a little chat with the doorman and told him that Sango was coming over and to let her in. Because of the people who lived here no one was allowed in unless if they had a key or were with the person that lives here. He said that he will let her in. Kagome thanked him then went to the elevator walking by the sports bar where she could hear some of the men inside cheering on their teams.

With this place, there was anything you ever wanted; it was a city within a city. There are two main types of elevators, ones for everyday taking people home and freight ones to take furniture or deliveries up to their house. It was monitored by the people who worked there and only one person had the key that worked it so there were no big problems with security.

When she got in the elevator she put her key card that told the elevator what floor was hers. When the doors opened there was a little hallway, well a little room anyway, with a door at the end of the hall. Kagome put her hand on the square panel by the door it opened and she was home. All this technology was from her company. It was to promote the company and get some high level clients.

Kagome had the whole top floor to herself. Going to the bathroom, she took a hot bath in her whirlpool bath that helped her get the stress out of her body. Getting out of the bath she heard a knock on the door taping the touch screen by her she saw Sango there Kagome pressed a button that opened the front door. "I'm in my room." Kagome yelled putting on her robe. She looked at what Sango had when she came in; she had brought two dresses and a makeup kit.

"Ok, I got what you are going to wear right here. Sit and I'll do your make up along with your hair." Sango said as she was getting her things out. Sango was a pro at hair and makeup. She has a side job doing it for movie stars and singers. Sango was bouncing from job to job when they got out of college so Kagome ask if she wanted to work at her company. From that day Kagome learned to never ask how her job or job search was going even if she found a job. It didn't take that long for Sango to put the makeup on and Kagome's hair was done in no time.

Kagome was now done. She had her hair up with some strands framing her face, light blue eye shadow, some lipstick, and blush completed the look. The dress was a light and navy blue blend fade into white sparkling flowing halter top ball gown and a matching clutch the gown has a slit on the side that went from her mid thigh on down with silver strapped high heels. For the jewelry Kagome just had a sapphire that was cut into a crescent moon necklace.

Sango had her hair down, it was kind of wavy. For her makeup she had a light red eye shadow and red lipstick. Her dress was a long flowing strapless corset ball gown with black lace layered with a maroon silk. Her jewelry was a black peril necklace with ruby stud earrings.

Both dresses were made by their friend Ayame who is a fashion designer and since there will be big spenders at this party to night the exposure will help their friend. Ayame had them wear a dress that fit their personality. For Kagome it was a night sky because when they were little Kagome would always look up at the night sky talking about the story how the stars and the moon were made.

Sango, on the other hand, acted like a tomboy but deep in her heart Ayame know that Sango wanted to be girly so she went with a princess type dress for her.

Doing a once over to see if she had missed anything Sango finally declared that they were ready to go. Kagome sighed knowing she was in for a long night even if she said she was staying for an hour she knew she was going to end up staying there until Sango wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Back at his company Sesshōmaru had just informed his father how the meeting went. Touga was surprised at how fast it went but thinking about the first time he had a meeting with Kagome she was to the point she was the kind of girl that just wanted to get the job done and not stop to chitchat.<p>

Touga was a little sad about her not coming to the Christmas party he thought that if he would send his son there that she would come for once but he knew that she was a workaholic and did not do anything fun or relaxing. Telling Sesshōmaru that he would talk to him later, both left to get ready for the party.

Seshōmaru just got out of the shower. He was in his room a knock was heard on the door. "Enter," he said as he just put on his dress pants. The door opened to reveal Jaken he was an old servant of the family and one of Sesshōmaru's assistants.

"Here are the things you ask for me to get of that wench." Jaken said as he handed a folder filled with information on the woman. Jaken soon found himself on the ground.

"Don't call an associate that in my presence again or I will part your head from your body." Sesshōmaru said scanning throw the papers. Looking over them Sesshōmaru could not see anything bad about this Higurashi Kagome she was an honor student in both high school and college, and worked for charity until she got to where she is today.

She has an orphanage and helps out her family. "She is like a freaking saint or something, nothing bad... Well, well, well, it seems she is not that innocent after all." Sesshōmaru said out loud looking at her background. He folded the papers and put them in his jacket breast pocket.

Dressed in a silver suit with a white dress shirt and a maroon tie keeping his long hair loose, he looked himself over seeing that he was flawless. He went to the front door and had the driver wait by the door. His father, mother, half brother, and sister-in-law had already gone to the party so he was the only one left in the house.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car Kagome and Sango walked to the hotel ballroom when they got to the ballroom they both wanted something to drink so they went to the refreshment table. "Kagome I need to go talk to someone so can you stay here?" Sango said as she walked away leaving Kagome all by herself like always when they were at partys so Kagome walked around.<p>

"Kagome is that you?" Looking around she saw Touga with his wife, Inukimi, on his arm walking to her.

"Oh, hi Mr. and Ms. Taishō," Kagome said as she bowed and smiled at them.

"Sesshōmaru said you wouldn't come that you had some other place to go." Touga said with a confused look.

"Well my friend Sango wanted me to come with her to a party that the company she is working for is having to night because her husband is away but she didn't tell me she was working for your company though." Kagome said trying to see where Sango was at but couldn't find her.

"What? But is that not her with him right now." Inukimi said pointing them out as Touga laugh. Looking to where Inukimi pointed Kagome saw Sango there with Miroku "It seems that she has set you up to have some fun without you knowing." He said trying to get his laughter under control.

"Yes if she didn't I would be working to get a head start on the books on the orphanage." Kagome said as she made eye contact with Sango and Miruko who where both smilling at her.

"From what I heard you need a break dear." Inukimi told her like a concerned mother looking out for their child. Ever since Kagome meet them they treated her like she was their daughter.

"It seems that she tricked you into coming Kagome and I'm happy she did." Touga said giving her a one arm hug. "Yes, and I love what your wearing who made this dress?" Inukimi asked getting a good look at what Kagome had on.

Kagome looked at Inukimi's dress. It was a light pink fade in to white strapless flowing gown with a sakura blossom necklace Touga was in his business suit he never liked to dress up. "Oh my friend is the one who made this her name is Ayame."

After their little talk about the fashion and business the Taishō's went to talk to other guests, while Kagome went to talk to clients of her business as well as some donators for the orphanage. When she was done with talking to everyone Kagome having lost sight of where Sango and Miroku went she went to look for her friends.

Not seeing them anywhere Kagome thought they left her. Sighing Kagome was about to leave when she heard her name being called she turned to where it was coming from.

"Hey little sis what are you doing here this is a party not a conference. Yasha look who is here," Kagome's older sister Kikyo said.

Kikyo had a red gown that stop four inches from her hip with a deep front V her neck was dripping with diamonds along with her ears. Kikyo's makeup was done horribly; she looked more like a whore than a mother of two. Kikyo's husband, Taishō Inuyasha, he was standing right beside her.

Inuyasha dated Kagome for a year and a half until one day she came home from school and opened her bedroom door she walked in on Kikyo and Inuyasha doing it on her bed. They didn't stop they just look at her like she was a bothering them Inuyasha even had the nerve to tell her to close _her bedroom _door.

Kikyo and Inuyasha told her they been seeing each other for so long that they thought that was the best way to break it to her. Within that same month they both announced that they were getting married. Every time they get they rubbed it in her face.

"Wow, is the world coming to the end?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist kissing her neck. Kagome could stand it when her niece and nephew were there, but when they do it outside of the family she just had to walk away and since no other family members were there Kagome was about to leave before she did some thing she would regret.

"Aw, is the little girl running way because no one wants her." Kikyo teased Kagome as she petted one of Inuyasha's puppy ear. "What makes you think that she is here alone?" A deep cold as ice voice said from behind Kagome the man pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. Kagome stiffened up when she heard his voice. "Ha the bastard is hitting that! How desperate are you fluffy butt? I mean she won't put out for anyone." Inuyasha said loud enough to caused everyone to look at them.

"Look Inuyasha you and your wife are acting like little kids when you want to be an adult then we can talk. Sesshōmaru, I thought I told you that I do not date or go out with the people, demons or hanyō I _work_ with. Now please let go of me." Kagome said getting out of his hold you could hear gasp and talking, form the other on lookers, that someone rejected Sesshōmaru.

Now everyone stopped what they were doing just to see the drama that was now unfolding. Kagome got out of Sesshōmaru arms and walked away not even looking back. Touga just had enough of what his youngest pup and his wife were doing.

It was embarrassing to Touga the way his son and daughter-in-law was acting about this. It was like little kids gloating about how much candy they got. Sesshōmaru looked at them like they were a bug that needed to be squashed but he didn't say any thing to them. Sesshōmaru left chasing after the one who rejected him again.

* * *

><p>Entering the ballroom Sesshōmaru saw a lot of people, demons and hanyous some dancing others talking about business, fashion and other useless things. Sesshōmaru did not have any interest in socializing with them. Sesshōmaru saw his mother and father talking with the company's financial broker he went over to them to show that he came and to tell them that he can't stay that long because he has some important business to attend to.<p>

As they were talking he saw that his brat of a half brother was there with his whore of a wife talking to Kagome they were getting loud but it seemed that Kagome didn't want anything to do with them. Thinking that her date was there he waited not liking what he heard Sesshōmaru didn't see any male coming to her aid he went over to Kagome he hugged her from behind.

Hearing what Inuyasha had said about Kagome and himself Sesshōmaru knew that Inuyasha was an idiot and this just proved it to every one that was at that party with the way he was acting like a big pup.

But Sesshōmaru couldn't kill him in front of the press, it would be bad for his reputation as being calm and collected, but it wouldn't stop him form making Inuyasha feel like the pup he is. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her to him.

He was shocked that she would reject him again but this time in front of everyone and the press he was mad that she would do that not once but three times in one day.

Before he could say anything the flashing lights brought him out of his thoughts he could feel that Kagome was out of his arms and looking to see that she was heading out the room not looking back.

He went after her leaving a room full of confused guests and rumor hungry press comeing up with a new story.

* * *

><p>Walking to the coat room Kagome was told by some people that the young Mr. and Ms. Taishō were acting immature. <em>'Yeah but they do it just to torture me'<em> Kagome thought. She was out in the hall when someone stepped in front of her. Kagome jump back to see Sesshōmaru in front of her. He backed her into an open elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"What is the meaning of this ō?" Before Kagome could finish Sesshōmaru held up some papers.

"I know that you're not human and that you did some bad things all of it is in this copy." Sesshōmaru said giving Kagome the papers.

Kagome looked over them turning pale with each word she was read. It explain how she was a demon with a spell that made her look human that she was arrested for robbery ect. Looking up with big eyes Kagome didn't say anything. It seem like forever before she could talk but before she could say any thing the elevator door opened with a ring of the bell looking at Sesshōmaru as he lead her out of the elevator.

"What is it that you want that you would have someone do research on me?" Kagome asked she wanted to do what it was and then not be bothered by him any more. Waiting for his answer nothing came the only thing that did come was him walking to a door. He motioned for her to go into the room. Seeing that he was not going to talk, she entered the room.

When she got into the room it was dark. The door slammed shut and she was pushed against it. She could feel his breath on her ear. "I will tell you why if you agree to do anything I say." Sesshōmaru purred as he licked her ear. Shivering at the feeling Kagome tried to keep her mind clear but it was hard for her because she only had one boyfriend and not that many intense moments so she was not use to this kind of attention from a male.

"Just tell me so I can go I am not in the mood to be playing games." Kagome said as she pushed on his chest but he didn't move.

"Does that mean you agree to the terms Ka-go-me?" He was not giving up on making her bend to his way. Giving up she just nodded her head and relax her body waiting for him to say some thing like 'you'll be my assistant for a week' or some thing like that.

With the sound of a click the light was on it took Kagome's eyes a little time to adjust to the light in the room. Looking around she saw Sesshōmaru sitting on the couch looking at her with a wicked smirk.

Kagome was standing there with her arms crossed waiting for what he had to say once it was said then she would leave, well that's what she thought anyway. "It is a long story you might want to sit down." Kagome just stood there but the look in Sesshōmaru's eyes told her to do it shaking her head she sat in the chair that was farther away. "You are the first one to deny this one." Sesshōmaru started but Kagome wanted to get going his aura was pushing on her.

He looked intensely at her "Yeah, ok, but what does that have to do with you having someone look at my records?" Kagome ask fidgeting under his stare he got up and walked around the chair she was sitting in.

"I wanted to see why someone like you would deny this one. I have money, good looks, and anything anyone would want in a man and yet _you_ say no. You don't give a reason as to why you won't go out. So I had someone go through your background." Sesshōmaru said as he leaned down putting his hands on the armrests he locked Kagome in the seat.

"So you're useing that to black mail me?" Kagome shook her head not believing that some one like him would do some thing like that. "Well you should have ask me than if you wanted the truth." Kagome said leaning back in the set with a smile.

"Ok why did you reject this Sesshōmaru?" Leaning in to her ear he whispers in a soft voice. Putting a finger on the crescent moon on his forehead she pushed him back into the seat behind him. Her mood was changing aure going strong, Kagome was thinking back as to why she didn't like to date, standing up she started to pace the room like a cage animle as she thought back on her first, and hopefully her last, relationship.

"It happen when I was a freshman, I was at my locker when he asked me out. We got along and the more time I spent with him the more I fell for him. He always wanted fool around any time he would see an opening while I wanted to wait." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

"He would just get mad call me names saying that I probably wouldn't even be good enough to even be a whore then storm out. Hours later he would call the house to say he was sorry but kept doing it. After five months that we had dated he had stared to have other things that he need to do then our time was limited to just a pass by hi.

It was about a year and five months since we started dating when I got home from a bad day at school, I had got into a fight with some girl who said that I will be one of those crazy cat ladys because not even my boyfriend would want to take me to the school dances, so as I walked into the kitchen my mom told me that my boy friend was in my room." Kagome paused to let it sink in. Seeing that he wanted her to go on she continued.

"My mom had to go to the store to get some thing she needed for the dinner she was making. So I went up to my room. As I was going up the stairs I heard a moan and a grunt coming from my room. Opening my bedroom door I gasp at the sight that was in front of me there on my bed was my older sister sitting on top of my boyfriend both naked.

She was grunting his name as he rocked them I think he heard me gasp because he looked up not stopping what he was doing he just stared at me then told me to 'close the door.' I told them to get out of my room so they went into her room to 'finish'. I put my bed sheets in the trash and when I came back they were in my room again.

They told me they were seeing each other for a hole year. He said that I was boring and that I was lucky he felt pity for me." Kagome stopped when Sesshōmaru got up and walk over to her looking deep into her eyes.

"So he broke your heart it's not like he did it on purpose." Kagome looked away from him with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. He saw her action and pain shot throughout his heart as will as his body. Seeing this strong woman break down and cry over some bastard. Hooking his finger under her chin he made her look into his honey gold eyes. Kagome stepped back getting her emotional walls back up as she wiped her eyes.

"I didn't want to talk to either of them but within that same month they both announced their engagement. When everyone was busy they cornered me just to tell me that my sister was pregnant and he was happy that she was the one to carry the pup.

I don't feel like having a repeat like this so after they were marred I just put my schooling and now my work first so I don't have to be around them. Now does that give you enough to leave me alone?" Kagome said about to walk to the door but again he blocked her only way out.

"Did you forget so soon about the deal Kagome?" Sesshōmaru asked taking a step with each word towards her making her feel like the prey as the predator, Sesshōmaru, came in for the kill.

Seeing as she never went back on her word Kagome was in a pickle. Sitting down on the couch Kagome looked at the ceiling and waited for the killing blow. "No I didn't forget I just thought you would save that for a rainy day but ok what do you want?" Kagome just wanted to go, but Sesshōmaru, he wanted to make her forget about that bastard.

Sesshōmaru moved to sit next to her, turning her head his way he looked deep into her ocean blue eyes then to her lips. He leaned into her lips. Kagome was in a trance looking into his eyes but the spell was broken when Sesshōmaru's lips touched hers. Kagome moved her head away.

"What the hell? Why did you just do that? I am supposed to do you a favor, not make out with you." Kagome said trying to get up out of the seat but Sesshōmaru's arms were around her waist to keep her where she was.

"Yes but what I said was 'I will tell you why if you agree to do _anything I say_' and you agreed to it."He said getting Kagome to look deep into his eyes

"Now what I want is for us to relax. I can show you what you have missed out on. I don't know why but my beast it thinks you are the one so I want to show you I am the one for you." And what he said was a lie that he said to every female just to get them to sleep with him, and Kagome knew it was a lie, Sesshōmaru leaned closer to kiss her lips again but was stopped by what he hurd next that came form her lips.

"Ok fine, might as will see what is so damn good about it. Besides this will be my first and last intimate relationship." Kagome said to herself under her breath but he heard her. "Let's get this over with." She said trying not to show her nervousness as she took off her heals.

*******LEMON IS HERE******** **^/^**

Sesshōmaru didn't say anything to what she had said as he gently took her hand and lead her to the bed room. Laying her down on the soft as a cloud bed he hovered over her kissing her lips he licked the bottom lip asking for entrance. Giving up she let him in but not without a fight for dominance she was determined to win but she was not experience so Sesshōmaru won the fight but not the war.

Celebrating his victory he kissed Kagome till her mind went to mush. He went to take off her dress it took a while for it to come off. He went back to work, he looked in her eyes as he went down to slowly lick one of her nipples then blow air onto it so he could get it hard and stiff then he suckled like a new born. Giving the same treatment to the other one he slid his free hand down and cupped her womanhood.

She gasped and groaned in pleasure as his fingers, caressed her gently, prodding playfully over her panties. He smirked at the noise that she was making as he toyed with her womanhood affectionately. She fussed loudly not wanting to be the only one being pleasured but seeing that he would not let up she let him do as he wished.

But she soon wanted more and he knew it. Moving his face farther down, he slid off her panties, kissing her leg all the way up to her heated core. He heard her stop breathing. Looking up he saw she had her head roll back mouth open eyes closed he smirked at the way she looked taking a deep breath he spread her hairless nether lips wide he buried his nose in to take in that divine scent of her heat.

After a deep inhale he started to lick at a slow pace then faster. She tangled her fingers into his hair asking for more but when he could feel her about to cum he slowed it down as he put in one finger in her tight hole he thrust it in and out at a slow pace. When she whimpered for more and ground her hips onto his hand he went full force adding another finger which made her scream his name.

After bringing her to her peak four more times he knew she was wet enough for him to enjoy her body as well. Taking off his boxers his member was standing at attention red and ready to please as well as to be satisfied. Kagome's eyes opened wide when she saw how big he was, her naïve virgin self was thinking it would not fit but her logic side said otherwise.

Grabbing a hold of his member Sesshōmaru smirked at the look on her face as he was rubbing himself a little to get the precum as well as her juice on him for extra lubrication. When there was enough he started rubbing the tip against her smooth weeping flower she moaned for him to put it in.

Doing what she wanted he enter her in a swift, hard thrust. There was pain like no other. He stilled and waited for her to adjust to his invading member to help he found that nub that she love to have touched. In no time the pain went away she lifted her hips to see how it would feel.

Taking that as sign to start he went slow then picked up his pace. When the pain was gone it was replace with pleasure. They were lost in the passion she couldn't help not looking up to Sesshōmaru his eyes were a deep blood red hazing over with lust swallowing her whole in the passion that was shown to her and only her.

Resting his head on her neck he breathed in her scent. Each time he pulled out, watching as she parted her reddened, swollen lips to call his name, as she arched her back delicately into him her breast rubbing against his chest, looking down to see her lustful face he looked straight into her vibrantly blue eyes as she submitted to him in every way he wanted but in a way that made him feel more empower.

He could feel her claws raking into his back, creating long line indentations into his skin, feeling the pain she was inflicting it made him groan in pleasure as well as become even harder. He got up to look at her as he pounded into her.

He saw her eyes move from his face down to his abs soaking in his glorious body, her hands following after them. Every thrust was harder, faster and went deeper than the last, until he found that bundle of nerves inside her that made her scream in delight to the heavens. Every moment was timeless; every second was not long enough.

They wanted it to last forever to stay connected with each other till the end of time. It was something she would never feel with anyone but with Sesshōmaru and she knew this because he was the one her soul cried out for and no one else.

She could only shout his name she is feeling so loved when he was touching her like this. No one else could or would do this to her like Sesshōmaru could, even if they tried to. He was her first, and he would be the last man she made love to even if it is a one night stand. Her beast wont let her love another.

Feeling their end was coming he wanted her as well as himself to feel the release of her first orgasm with him, a male, in her. Changing positions he was behind her and Kagome had her back to his chest and on all fours.

Sesshōmaru was so turned on by the new position that he was ready to burst. His thrusting went faster as he griped her hip his claws digging in to her hip his other hand found her sensitive clit. He rubbed her little nub hard so she could cum first and it worked in no time.

She threw her head back as she screamed out his name for the gods to be jealous of him. He kept thrusting as he was feeling her walls contract around him. He growled as is balls tightened up. He threw is head back howling his conquest of the little minx. Sesshōmaru knotted with Kagome filling her with his seed.

*******LEMON ENDS HERE******** **TT-TT**

They were stuck for hours; after becoming unstuck they took a bath together and got stuck in there after another round. It was early morning when they stopped to get some sleep then after the nap they continue, well that was the plan for Sesshōmaru, so he was in bed deep asleep on top of her.

Kagome didn't want to get close to him because now she will never say no to what he wants or demands because whatever she thinks or wants her beast will do anything to please its mate even if they didn't mark each other as mates her beast will be loyal to the first one she has sex with and that was part of her bread

Because of the way her demon side was that it only mated and sleep with only one mate if the one with this kind of bread goes to another they will die a slow and painful death. The only ones that know about this are her mother, father and Touga. Kagome knew she will have to pay for her selfish one night stand.

But the sad thing for Kagome was she knew she was just a one night stand to Sesshōmaru as will so it kind of worked out she got to feel loved from a man one time in her life and she gave him her virginity it was a win win for the both of them.

Kagome pushed the heavy demon off of her, once Sesshōmaru was off of her Kagome took a moment to study his face in that relaxed state when he was asleep. Looking at the clock Kagome had to be at the orphanage at nine and right now it was seven. Getting up with some difficulty and the pain coming from her lower reagen Kagome slowly got ready she looked around the hotel room well it looked like a one story house.

It had a kitchen, living room full entertainment system, the bath room had a steam shower a bath tub that could fit about seven adults, and the bed room was about the size of her conference room at work. It was probably two thousand a night if she was still a student she couldn't have afford to stayed here for one minute let alone one day.

But now she could stay for about fourteen days or more with all the money she had. Kagome loved to work so much that she would not go on vacation for anything the close she has came to a vacation is when she has meeting overseas even then she would still work.

Making sure that she had everything Kagome left without looking back she got a cab and went home to get washed up. Thinking about how to go about Christmas tomorrow she just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

Looking over at her cell she had a lot of missed call four were from Miroku, fifty nine were from Sango, and one was from Touga. She listened to them while in the cab. Miroku want to know if she was alright and not hurt, he was like another big brother to her.

All Sango messages were of her freaking out say that she is sorry for leaving her alone for that long and she hope nothing bad happened to her. The message that Touga left was him saying that she didn't say good bye to him and hope she was ok as well as got home safe he would be calling later in the day if she didn't call him back a.s.a.p.

Kagome smiled at that as she got out of the cab and entered the lobby of her apartment. At her front door she heard talking she was about to let her concealment spell go and attack the unwelcome guest. But when the door opened she was tackled to the ground by one of them.

"Kagome I am sssooo sorry Touga said that they were there at the party. I looked all over... Wait is that the same thing you were wore last night?" It was Sango who tackled her Kagome's body was screaming out in pain she moaned out. Sango got up looking to see where Kagome was hurt.

"Kagome did you? You know." Miroku ask with his hentai eyebrow raised.

Kagome didn't look at him she got up off the ground with the help form them both she did not say anything she just went to her bathroom. Sango told Miroku to wait out in the living room as she went to check on her friend.

Entering the bathroom Sango saw Kagome in the bath. "Well I did what you said and I loosened up. You were right there was pain but it felt so good and it will be the last time we will ever do that." Kagome said looking at the wall with a blank stare in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"No you did not do that Kagome... Is it someone we know? What if you find out that your pregnant? What are you going to do about that?" Sango said as she sat on the toilet set looking at her friend.

"Yes I did, you know him but I am not saying who he is. If I was pregnant I would just take care of my child I have enought money to suport my child the father will not be force into taking care of some thing that he does not wont." Kagome said sitting back and looked at the ceiling wondering what Sesshōmaru was doing.

* * *

><p>Waking up he could still smell the sweat and arousal from Kagome and him combined. He wanted another round before he tells her to bet it. Keeping his eyes close he tried to bring his little toy closer him only to meet air searching the bed he didn't find her. Opening his eye he looked around the room to see it empty.<p>

He got out of the bed thinking she might have gotten something from room service to eat. Walking around naked he found his clothes were hung up on the door Sesshōmaru could not find Kagome or any evidence that she was there other than her scent.

This was a first for him to have a woman leave without him having to kick them out but he was not going to complain. Sesshōmaru's beast though was mad that she would leave and he had not told her that she can go. He had to take the time to calm it down first before he could leave so when he goes he won't try to find her or kill any one walking by him.

Today he was to get his new brother and sister from an orphanage. But right now he didn't feel like going there he felt like finding Kagome and demand her to explain why she left before he told her she can go. Getting dress and checking out he left to go to his home to change and get his new siblings to mother and father's house.

Calling his parents he told them that he was up and will be there soon. He took a shower then got ready to leave. Getting into his limo he was off.

By the time he got there it was four hours later than the time he had arrange to pick up the pups and it was thanks to a pile up on the freeway.

* * *

><p>Entering the gates of the big brother and sister orphanage Kagome heard the sound of 'Mother is back' then was attacked by little and older kids, pups, kits, kittens, cubs, hanyō, human, demon and any other kind that found refuge at the orphanage there. This always happened when she was gone from them at a long period of time and it made her sad.<p>

The orphanage land was big it took up a whole city block or two. It had a church at the south end, there was a school, preschool and k-12 on the east side, orphanage and shelter for battered woman housing was on the north side on the est side of the building was for the woman and their offspring the west side of the building was the orphanage, the west side had been split into two sides.

The northwest side was a play ground with a lot of things any kid, pup, cub and any other would want to climb, swing or slide down. It was watched by the nuns and it was open to any one that wanted to have their kids watch if they need to go shopping or need a break from their kids. On the southwest side it was a garden with apple, orange and any other trees. With that little farm they sell some of their food to the community so they can get some help paying the land, farming, and parking taxes.

"Mother your home what did you bring me." One of them said hugging her leg "What are we going to do today mother?" Another said trying to climb up to her shoulder."Ye all know not to jump on thy adults now get inside the lot of ye." Sister Kaede said as the little ones all groaned that they had to leave there mother since she just got there they had a lot to tell her.

"Mother-Kagome it is nice to see ye, Merry Christmas." Sister Kaede said as she ushered Kagome to the head office so Kagome could go over the books and see the progress with the adoption of the kids, Kaede was an old miko and head nun she was a friend of Kagome's grandfather she also helped raised Kagome's older brother, sister and her too so she was best for this job.

"Merry Christmas Sister,"Kagome said. "Yes it's been to long since I have been here. I just have too much to do and so little time to get to every little thing. I wanted to come sooner but someone was not 'thinking' when programming the software so I had to correct the whole thing and then I had to fire them." Kagome said as she took her set behind the desk.

After she was done with the update on how thing were going Kagome went to the room where the kids that were getting adopted wait for their 'new parents'.

Entering Kagome saw ten happy but at the same time sad faces. They were happy to get a family but didn't want to leave their friends, mother and the sisters that took care of them. One by one their names were called and lead out to the waiting rooms where their new family is.

Kagome was about to leave when she saw a little girl hugging on to a little boy crying her eyes out as the boy was comforting her. Walking over to them she sat by them. "What is the matter sweetheart?" Kagome ask softly trying not to scare the little girl. Looking up to see mother there the little girl lunched herself at Kagome.

Kagome found herself in the littler girls death grip as Kagome petted her hair. "It's ok Rin. If you could tell me what has upset you I could help fix it." The little girl nodded her head and talked into Kagome's shoulder.

"Mother Shippo and Rin have been waiting forever for our new parents to come maybe they found out that we're not good enough for them and they won't come." Rin said as she started to cry again. Kagome looked at Shippo to see that he too was worried about it opening her arm to him Shippo ran into her right next to his sister Kagome rocked both softly.

Ten minutes later Kagome had finally got them under control. "Just because they are late does not mean that they are not coming. From what I can see from the report they travel, have many houses so if they are flying they might be grounded in an airport because of a storm or they might be in the bad traffic since some people might be doing some last minute shopping so just give them time and before you know it they will be here." Kagome said sitting on a bench with the kids on her lap.

"Fine we will wait but what if they don't come?" Rin ask still not believing mother-Kagome. "If they don't then that means that they are not worth your tears there are plenty of parents wanting kids like you both so don't worry about anything." Kagome said which earned her giggles form them as she tickled them.

"Could you stay with us until our parents come to get us mother?" Shippo ask looking up with his big round eyes staring at hers Kagome agreed to stay. Kagome was talking to them about what they had done since the last time she had seen them apparently she missed a lot.

Looking at the time she asked one of the nuns if someone is there to pick up Rin and Shippo that they were going outside to play. They played until someone asked for mother-Kagome's assistance. Telling them she will be right back Kagome left to tend to the thing.

* * *

><p>Having spent hours in traffic and having to call to say he, Taishō Sesshōmaru, was <em>late<em> Sesshōmaru was not in a good mood. Finally there at the orphanage he walked into the front office signed in as well as signed all the other papers. By the time he was done he was lead to the backyard. Since the pups kept getting worked up about leaving Mother they had the kids run around in the back so they won't get that worried about waiting for him.

The sister that was walking with him yelled out to the boy and girl that were playing by a big tree to come where they were at. Looking at the kit and human girl run over to them Sesshōmaru's frustration was gone seeing their happy little faces.

"Shippo, Rin this is your new brother Taishō Sesshōmaru. He is going to take you to his home to meet your new mommy and daddy isn't that lovely?" She said pushing them to Sesshōmaru. Rin hid behind Shippo, she never liked strangers especially men.

Shippo puffed out his chest to show him that he was not afraid of him, plus Shippo would make sure nothing bad would happen to Rin since he was around.

It seemed like time was slowly going by and nothing was being said. Sesshōmaru was becoming impatient and wanted to go. "Well let's get going we have a lot of things to do." He said as he had Jaken take their bags to the limo.

"NO!" both of them said. Turning to face them a thin eyebrow lifted up in question. This was just not his week first that Higurashi chick said no and now these little pups. Seeing that he was getting mad Shippo spoke up. "Mother told us that she would be here to see us off. Please can we just wait for her?"

"Shippo, Rin sorry for being gone so long. It took a little bit longer then I wanted." An out of breath voice said from behind him the pups took off to the voice screaming 'Mother!' The young woman knelt down to hug them as she told the nun that she will take it from here.

Finally getting a good look at this so-called 'mother' his eyes flashed red then back to gold. "Mother?" was all he said and that made her look up. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Yeah she takes care of all the children like a mother would when she is here." Rin said looking at him like he was an idiot.

Sesshōmaru had Jaken take the pups to the limo so he could talk to Kagome because there was just one thing that was bothering him and that was why did she leave him in the hotel room with out saying a word to him? "Mother-Kagome Father- Hiroshi asked for your advice on the-"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there thank you Sister." Kagome bowed to Sesshōmaru and the others then left. Father-Hiroshi always knew when Kagome need to get out of a situation. She walked to where he was.

* * *

><p>Yesterday was not one of Kagome's favorite days but it wasn't bad. But today she knew will be a bad day. She had to go over to the shrine for Christmas. It'll be like 'Oh, Kagome have you found a guy yet?<em>'<em> _'_Are you dating any one?' 'I know this lovely boy blah, blah, blah.' If Kagome dose not bring over a man then her parents will invite one. Rolling out of bed she drew a bath while thinking about yesterday.

'_Leaving the orphanage Kagome headed to the subway. It was dark though it was only five so it wouldn't be that crowded. Walking down the stairs and to the platform she was thinking about why Sesshōmaru was there at the orphanage today. '__**No don't think of him like that you had agreed to have a one night stand so you'll live with your decision even if it will not be long.'**__ Kagome thought as the train came. _

_The seats were all full so she had to stand till she got to her stop. Walking to the locked door that was across from the one she just entered from Kagome took at her cell. As she was reading an email she felt a hand on her lower back that was moving slowly to her bottom. _

_Kagome was about to grab the hand and break it when she heard a voice come from behind her left ear. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing how about you come with me and my friends and we'll have a good time?"_

_Looking up to the window she could see the man that was standing behind her reflection. He had brown hair in a high ponytail when he said friends she felt two people step closer to her. One had a blond mohawk while the other had gray short hair with a splotch of black on his bangs all three where Ookami._

_Grabbing the hand that was trying to go between her legs she put some pressure on a nerve that made his arm hurt. She was about to hit him but her hand was grabed and held back by one of the men._

_Then both of her hands were pushed behind her back as she was now facing the leader. She could see they were young, about into their three year of high school. _

_"Aren't you feisty? I like my women feisty. You're beautiful too, you'll be my woman. I'm Kouga leader of the eastern Ookami yakuza. These are my brothers Ginta and Hakkaku." Kagome was about to laugh at them but stopped herself. _

_"I am sorry but I don't think my __**husband**__ and father of my pup would like to know that some punk thought he could take what is his. Even if he was ok with it I would never go out with someone like you." Kagome said as she was standing straight. _

_"Yeah well if you do have a husband than where is he? A woman shouldn't be walking around at night by herself." Kouga said getting a bit too close for Kagome's comfort. Kouga was stopped by a hand on his shoulder._

_"She is not alone pup. Now beat it or I will beat you all." Looking at the one who just stopped them, the three Ookami froze their eyes wide. Kouga was the first to speak. "Prince Inu?" He questioned. "She is under your rule?" Sesshōmaru's eyes were looking straight at Kagome's eyes. He had a smirk that was slightly blood chilling but then his whole face hardened._

_"Yes she is my wife now leave or else..." Kouga bowed with his followers and ran off to the back of the car. Kagome watched them run away then looked at Sesshōmaru. _'Downtown Tokyo, please clear the doorway'_ came from the speakers. Kagome walked away not saying any thing to him. She was fighting her body and beast at the same time. They wanted to run into his arms and seek comfort from him, but Kagome knew that it wouldn't happen, not from him or anyone else so she left._

_As she got to the top of the stairs Sesshōmaru was there at the top waiting for her. "You know it is rude to not thank the one that saved you." He said as she walked past him. _

_"Who said I needed you to save me dog?" She said over her shoulder walking to her home._

_"Didn't any one ever tell you not to insult your __**husband,**__ dear?" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him._

Sinking under the water, Kagome remembered how she had such a hard time getting away from him yesterday that when she got home she literally passed out when her head hit her pillow. Now she needs to get ready so she can go to her parents' house and get that stuff out of the way.

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru was mad that Kagome always managed to get away no matter what. He was getting ready to go to his parents' house for Christmas. He just hoped that Inuyasha and his whore would not there. Jaken had the car brought around to the front. Since he was going to be around family he just wore a white dress shirt and jeans with his hair loose. Going out the door he put on an overcoat.<p>

Once he got there he was greeted by two little pups, each hugging one of his legs. "Big brother it's Christmas morning did you bring us anything?" Little Rin asked happy that she has a family to call her own and she had Shippo to share her happiness.

He looked at what was to be his new little brother and sister. They just looked back not moveing away from him. "Yes, they are under the tree. Let's go and get them, ok?" Grabbing their hands he led them to the living room. He picked up the presents he got for them. He saw his parents watching them as the pups tear open their gifts.

"Aw, it is so kawaii. Rin'll name it Ah-Un, thank you big brother." Rin said as she ran to him and gave him a hug thanking him for the two headed dragon plushy.

"Cool, I always want one thank you brother Sesshōmaru" Shippo said as he looked at him with admiration in his little eyes then he went to play with his toy sword.

"Thank you for that Maru, but you knew that the presents were not to be opened until later." Inukimi said as she and her mate joined them in the living room. Looking up at their mother the little pups showed her what they got.

"Yes, I know but it was just one." Sesshōmaru said seeing the look of joy on his father's face. "Yes love, he is right it was just one gift besides look how happy they are. Thanks Sesshōmaru that was really nice of you." Touga said as he sat at the chair by the tree.

"Ok we're only waiting for Yasha and his wife to get here. Let's get the pups something to eat before he comes." Inukimi said as she got the pups and left the room.

"So pup have you found a mate yet." Touga ask looking at his pup taking a set on the couch.

"I have found someone, but she is not what I would call tamable. We had an all nighter at the party when I woke up she was gone. Yesterday I ran into her on my way home and she just ran when she saw me." Sesshōmaru said as he leaned back looking at the ceiling his father got up to get a drink for the both of them.

"Well she sounds like the girl for you. Do I know her?" Touga said handing Sesshōmaru the glass. Taking a sip Touga went back to his seat.

"Actually you do know her. She goes by the name Higurashi Kagome. She was nice for a virgin..." Sesshōmaru stopped when he heard glass break. His father was standing up and his mother came running into the room looking around. All he said to her was that he wanted her to only have Inuyasha come over.

* * *

><p>Getting to her parents house Kagome was bombarded with her nieces and nephews wanting her to play with them. After telling them she would later, she went to the kitchen to help her mother with the cooking while the other women just stayed there to get drunk off their asses as the men watched T.V. and the kids played outside in the back yard.<p>

"So Kagome did you find someone this year?" Kikyo started so her mother could badger Kagome. Kikyo just love to see what kind of loser her parents would get to hooked up with Kagome. Nodoka looked up to see if her little Kagome finally got someone only to be let down when Kagome shook her head not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Well I have some demons coming over and they have a son who has been single for too long." Nodoka said wiping her hands on a dishrag.

After cooking, her mother handed her a red dress and told Kagome it was her turn to be Santa Claus. Rolling her eyes she took the dress and went to her old room. Coming down Kagome was really mad that she had to wear this red female Santa outfit that had a deep v cut on the front the dress stopped mid thigh.

Walking down the stairs the door bell rang. Opening the door Touga, Inukimi, Rin, Shippo and Sesshōmaru where standing there. "Mother! We came to see you. You look pretty." Shippo and Rin said looking at Kagome with bright eyes.

"Yeah, but she is missing the beard." Inuyasha said as he pushed passed her to get into the house.

"Please come in the men are in the living room women are in the kitchen and the kids are out in the backyard with my grandfather." Kagome said taking their coat she put them on the coat rack and closing the door while the kids ran to the back yard.

"Is there anything you want to drink or eat?" Nodoka ask as she came around the corner with snacks and drinks. "Kagome this is Sesshōmaru he is-"

"Yes we have met mother. Sorry, but I but promised the kids that I would play." Kagome said as she went back the kitchen. Everyone but Sesshōmaru was looking at her confused as to why she left in a hurry.

"Sorry about that, she just doesn't like anything that doesn't involve work." Nodoka said as she got the rest to the party.

Sesshōmaru followed Kagome's scent. Ever since the meeting and the night in the hotel room he couldn't forget her. His beast wanted her, needed her and it won't leave him alone until he had her as his mate.

Walking outside he stood by the backdoor watching Kagome playing with the young pups. "You know if you want something thriling I'm the girl you should call not that thing who is too scared to do what a real woman would do." Kikyo said as she rubbed up against Sesshōmaru gliding her hand down to his package. Grabbing her hand he pushed her off.

"Kikyo, he wouldn't want to touch you if you were the last S.T.D infested woman around." Hina, Bankotsu's wife, said as she walked around them. "Hey kids time to eat." All the kids heads turned to the door and took off to the table. Kikyo and Hina went back into the house leaving Sesshōmaru with Kagome.

Walking back to the house Kagome looked up seeing Sesshōmaru standing there Kagome tried to get around him but he stepped in her way. "Why are you running away from me?" Sesshōmaru asked looking into her eyes.

"I am not running. We had a one night stand and I did what normal people would do when they. I didn't bring it up, nor did I stay for the weird departure that was to happen if I stayed. Yet, I keep running into you. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome said. Walking passed him she could hear a purr coming from him but didn't say a thing.

Getting to the dinner table there were only two chairs side by side that were left open. Kagome took her seat. Sesshōmaru was right next to her. The kids ate at the little table. All of them were having fun talking and playing with their food.

But with the adults it was quiet. The men were talking about sports or politics, the women were talking about the kids and how cute they were. Kagome kept her head down hoping she would not to get pulled into one of the 'here's a single male and your single why not go out' But she was wrong.

"Speaking of which Kagome how is _your_ love life going?" Kikyo ask loving how she could make her little sister antsy.

"My love life is like your loyalty nonexistent." Kagome said taking a sip of her drink but then realized what her beast had just said.

Banged his hands on the table Inuyasha stood up straight looking at her as the room got quiet. "What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked as his anger getting the better of him.

"It means that what I do with my life is none of her business." Kagome said looking him dead in his eyes not backing down.

"Well if she wants to know you should tell her." He growled out. The next thing they knew Inuyasha was thrown from where he was standing. For a split second her eyes turned red then back to blue.

Sesshōmaru put a hand on Kagome's hand under the table. Kagome looked over to him her mind turned from anger to confusion.

"Kagome, can you come with me pleas? I need to talk to you about something." Touga asked as he got up to leave the room as everyone in the room just looked at them not even helping Inuyasha up. Sesshōmaru was the onlygot up to follow them to the living room.

* * *

><p>Kagome took a seat on the couch while Touga stood. "Kagome when you were at the party where did you go?" Touga said as he knelt in front of her with a look that said 'Don't lie to me.'<p>

"Your son's ego was deflated when I told him that I would not go out with him so he got some dirt on me. In order to keep his mouth shut I gave him what he wanted and left since he was finished." Kagome told him without giving too many details.

"Kagome did you forget that if you-"

"Yes but if it got him off my back and made me feel something for a moment then so be it." Kagome interrupted Touga she was about to go when he grabbed her arm forcing her to stay.

"You know if you don't mate with him that you will die a-"

"Again, yes I know so please just let it go. He won't care and I don't want him to know because it is not his place to decide." Kagome said getting out of his hold only to run into a hard chest looking up she saw Sesshōmaru he was just standing there looking into her eyes searching for something. What He was looking for she didn't know.

"You left because you just didn't want to tell me you would die if I didn't make you my mate?" Sesshōmaru ask walking her back into the room. She gave up fighting her beast and let its anger go, eyes turning bright red.

"No I don't care what you want to do. I just didn't want you to know, since we have done it, what kind of power you have over me ." Kagome said looking straight into his eyes. His first instinct was to run, but that was crushed the instant when his beast felt a challenge coming from her.

Glass braking was what broke the intense silence. "What? You little bitch you knew that I wanted him you went..." Bankotsu put his hand over Kikyo's big mouth. Kagome turned to Kikyo.

"No, I didn't know that you wanted him but I do know is that you are with Naraku." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha turned to Kikyo asking if it was true which she turned and then a fight broke out between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Grandpa took them outside.

One minute there was yelling all of a sudden all she could see was black. She could hear her name being yelled and then nothing. Trying to opening her eyes wide she saw nothing but black.

Looking around she saw a snow white panther demon ten times bigger than her, pacing. It roared it's displeasure at being taken away from its mate. Kagome was about to go over to the demon form of herself to calm it down but was stopped by a bright orb of light that got in between her and her demon form.

Kagome could feel a great amount of ki coming from the location of the orb, and then when it finally dimmed Kagome saw a young woman that appeared to be a little bit older than her. The woman wore antiquated warrior garb that was made for a woman.

She had black hair with a blue tint to it on her forehead she had a blue star. When Kagome took all that in her eyes went wide and she bowed to the miko. Kagome heard a giggle as a hand lifted her head up but she kept her eyes down casted.

"Kagome, child of that which is not one but all as you know I am the great miko Midoriko, you should not choose to want to die over the happiness that the Kamis have picked for you. Your sister was not right to call you those things but now it is time to clam what is truly yours." Midoriko said with a reassuring smile. Midoriko went over to pet the panther like it was just a big kitten.

"What does that mean 'child of that which is not one but all?' and why do the Kamis have to be involved with this?" Kagome walked over to them to see what Midoriko was up to.

"What it means is that you are not just a full demon, you're a human miko as well but you are not hanyō. Besides you already knew this. I am only here to get you to realize that you love Sesshōmaru even your beast knows it, you just won't let go of what Kikyo has said. Before when you two met, don't tell me you didn't fell the sparks?" Midoriko asked as she was now walking to Kagome.

"Well of course I was attracted to him, But with his -"

"Stop right there, just think back on that night in the hotel room. Don't tell me that you didn't feel the love coming from him?" Kagome stopped to think about what Midoriko had said. When they were in that room she felt complete, like she didn't have to work to please him that he just wanted to make her happy. Then when he fell asleep she just left him not wanting her heart to break again. But then his eyes flashed into her mind it was filled with love, need and hope.

"Our time is drawing to a close little one. I hope you have a long, happy and healthy life." Midoriko said as she left in that orb. 'Man I hope she didn't steal that from the _Wizard of Oz_. That so unoriginal.' the next thing Kagome knew was the feeling of pain shooting throughout her entire body.

When they got Kikyo and Inuyasha out of the room they heard a thud, looking around they saw Kagome on the floor. Sesshōmaru was by her side in no time she was taking shallow breaths. Touga checked her heart rate looking at his pup he gave a sigh. "Kagome's heartbeat is slow if we don't do something then she will die." Touga said as he looked down at Kagome's still form. As more time passed her heartbeat continued to weaken. They had sent the kids out side to play not wanting them to see this.

Getting frustrated by what was happening and not just wanting to sit and see someone he loved... Yes he loves her. When he saw that damn Ookami dare to touch her, his blood went hot with rage that that pup would touch what was his. Now he doesn't want her to leave. _'Do you really want her alive?'_ someone said "Yes of course I do." Sesshōmaru said not thinking as to who said that. '_Then take her as your mate_' it said making him think about what it would be like to wake up next to her. Before he knew it his beast was taking over.

With blood red eyes he nuzzled his nose into Kagome's neck picking up her scent. Sesshōmaru licked her neck to soften the area of skin where he was going to mark her. "I am sorry but this is going to hurt," he whispered into her ear not wanting to hurt her. Sinking his fangs into her neck he pushed his aura around and into her blood making sure his mark stays.

Waking up Kagome looked around only to see golden eyes with a tint of red sitting up she got a sharp pain in her neck before she could put a hand on her neck Sesshōmaru leaned in to soothe the pain. Every one's eyes were on them watching Kagome to see when she will see the changes that had happen while she was out.

"I don't care what you have to say Kagome you are mine I have marked you as my mate. I know you won't believe me, but I do feel something for you and I know you feel the same thing. I don't know how but I just do so please stay with me and be my mate." Sesshōmaru said looking deep into her blue eyes hoping that she will stay with him.

Kagome looked back into his eyes and saw what she had hoped to see which made what he said true. Seeing the truth she launched herself at him just wanting to be held by him but that didn't last long because when he nipped her ear she could hear both of their heartbeats, the rush of blood, and she could smell the cologne that came from her grandfather's closet. Kagome sat up and bringing a hand to her head she caught a glimpse of a Sakura blossom on her skin. Lifting the sleeve up she saw she had claws and markings.

"Why is my concealing spell not on?" Kagome asked looking at everyone for an answer. Nodoka was the one to help her daughter.

"Well you know how when you were born we found out that when you do give up your 'gift' to a male. That you had to mate with him or you will die. Your spell only worked because it was only to deceive other males until you got mated. After that it won't work anymore." Her mother said not looking at her daughter.

Kagome was looking at her hands. "Well what's done is done and it can't be change." Kagome said with a sad smile.

Kagome looked at Sesshōmaru. "I know that you don't like to be in a long term relationship and I am sorry that you are stuck like this. I didn't want you to be trapped like this that is why I had left before you found out about my curse. Since you helped me I owe you my life." Kagome said bowing her head. Stepping closer to her Sesshōmaru put his finger under her chin lifting her head up to look at him.

"All I ask is that you love me the way I do you now."Sesshōmaru said Kagome gave a nod as tears fell from her eyes. Leaning in he kissed her until she couldn't think. Later that night the family celebrated Sesshōmaru and Kagome union.

* * *

><p>A whole year went by and they fell deeply in love. It was the mark of their one year anniversary since last Christmas. They were in the middle of the Christmas dinner when little Gin and his twin Kenji decided they were to be born on that day.<p>

Once the pain and laber was over and ever one could see the new borns they couldn't get enough of the pups and their antics.

A month since the pups were born Sango, Ayame, Nodoka and Inukimi all loved to watch them, talking about when they're going to have more and how many.

The only thing that was hard was when they were to be mated. Kagome was sad that her little boys were leaving home. Sesshōmaru said that they could start making more.


End file.
